


Kara Danvers, you are my hero

by AcheleAndCamren



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 2x12 kinda fix it, Angst, F/F, First work - Freeform, SuperCorp, enjoy, i hope its not so bad, lena needs a friend, this is my first attempt to write something like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9985256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcheleAndCamren/pseuds/AcheleAndCamren
Summary: What happened after Supergirl rescues Lena?(its not that bad, i promise)





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi everybody! this is my first time publishing something here. this is just an idea i had after watching episode 2x12. 
> 
> also, i wanted to thank my beta (earvvig). English isn't my native language and it gets kinda complicated sometimes, so thanks!

“Don’t hurt her!” was the last thing Lena remembered saying before cyborg Hank Henshaw had thrown her against the floor, and everything had gone blank. Next thing she knows, she is waking up in somebody’s arms.

  


For a brief moment, all that Lena saw was blurry, but when her vision became focused again, she found herself in Supergirl’s embrace, flying God-only-knows how many feet above the ground. Her first reaction was to pull herself closer to the girl, afraid of falling, her head against the House of El symbol.

  


Supergirl looked down at her and slowed down, eyes meeting Lena’s frightened green ones. “It’s okay, I won’t let you fall”, she said, pulling Lena even closer to her chest.

  


If Lena had been thinking about the distance between her feet and the floor, she would have probably passed out again. But instead of that, she focused on Supergirl’s features. Everything was so familiar that, in that moment, she decided that all her assumptions were true: she was Kara Danvers.

  


Lost in thought, and still a little dizzy, she didn’t notice Kara getting closer to the ground. Well, to a building, to be exact. She grabbed her shoulder slightly, calling her attention. Kara looked at her, worried. “Fly me home”, Lena said.

  


Kara knew she shouldn’t, she had to take her to the DEO for a check up, see if she was okay, but Lena looked so tired that she couldn’t help herself from changing the direction to Lena’s apartment.

  


“I’m taking her home Al- Agent Danvers”, Kara said through her earpiece, her voice firm and sure. A little smile appeared on Lena’s lips, while Kara was hearing a major complaint from Alex and Winn. But none of what they said mattered, because Kara heard J’onn voice, “I’ll escort you”.

  


When Kara landed on Lena’s balcony, she saw J’onn flying away. Carefully, she helped Lena stand up. Luckily, the balcony door was unlocked, so she put her arm gently against Lena’s waist and walked her to the couch on the living room.

  


Lena’s head hurt and she was still a little dizzy, but when she sat down, Kara handed her a glass of water, and by the time she had finished it, she definitely felt better.

  


Alex had instructed Kara not to give Lena anything but water, and keeping her awake at least half an hour, just to be sure everything was alright.

  


After a couple minutes of silence, with Kara standing awkwardly in the living room, Lena was the one who talked. “Thank you for saving me. You didn’t have to. But thank you,” she paused for a moment, stopping herself from saying ‘Kara’, “Supergirl”.

  


“It was nothing” was all Kara could say, her strong Supergirl facade in display. She didn’t mean to be cold, but if she let herself relax a little, she was sure she would break down. “You must be tired, but you have to wait a couple more minutes before going to sleep. You can go change if you want. I’ll stay here, unless you don’t want me to. In that case I’ll be flying around.”

  


“You can go if you need to, it’s okay. I’m okay” Lena replied, exhaustion in her voice, as she stood up, the pain almost gone. When Kara didn’t move, Lena left her alone in the living room, and headed to the bathroom.

  


The moment she closed the door, Lena felt tears falling from her eyes, tears she didn’t even know she had been holding. In that moment, everything became real. Her mother had used her once again, leaving her to die when things had gotten a little rough. She was also supposed to be in jail. Even though she was innocent, the last thing everyone knew was that _she was not_ . Her last name was cursed, and she was the one paying off everything her family ( _real family_ , she reminded herself) had done. One part of her hoped that Lillian had died at the explosion, but her fears told her otherwise.

  


With all of that in mind, Lena took a quick shower. She let herself relax at the sensation of the warm water falling down her body, as her tears somehow stopped. She started thinking about the person that she had left alone in her living room, the one and only Girl of Steel, confident National City superhero: Supergirl, who, in the end, was none other than the sweet Cat-Co reporter Kara Danvers.

In Lena’s head, it made so much sense. But at the same time, it totally didn’t. Of course, a _Super_ wanted to befriend a _Luthor_ . Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, _right?_ But what Lena couldn’t understand was why Kara was so good to her, why had she saved her a couple times now, not only literally as Supergirl, but also being there as _her friend_ , as _Kara Danvers,_ when no one else was. She shook her thoughts out, not wanting the tears to come back.

  


When she got out of the shower, she realized she hadn’t grabbed any clothes, so she covered herself with a towel and headed to her room. She was about to close the door of her bedroom when her eyes caught sight of Supergirl, sitting on the couch and looking through the window, her knee shaking slightly while her hands played nervously with each other. Lena thought that she couldn’t be more Kara in that moment.

  


Kara only realized Lena was already out of the bathroom when she heard the door close. She gave her a couple minutes to change before knocking gently, not wanting Lena to sleep just yet.

  


“Come in”, Lena said.

  


Kara opened the door carefully, finding Lena in sweatpants and an oversized long sleeve t-shirt, sitting on the bed. She had an iPad on her hands, and Kara thought that _of course_ she was checking her e-mail, she was the CEO of a big company. But she was wrong, because when she eyed the device, a text note was open, Lena’s handwriting on it, and (not that she wanted to see _that_ much, but she had) it said something about the events they had gone through that night.

  


Focusing on Lena again ( _she looks more beautiful than ever_ , Kara thought), she noticed that she was looking at her, as if expecting her to talk ( _Kara, focus_ ). “I wanted to check if you were okay”, she said to Lena, noticing now how her eyes were a little red.

  


“I already told you, Supergirl, I’m okay. I’m thankful for your help, but you can go if you need to,” Lena said, “I’m about to sleep”.

  


“I don’t think that’s a good idea...”, Kara’s tone was uncertain, and Lena would have made a joke another time, “I mean, you hit your head really hard, I don’t know if sleeping is the best option”, she finished, more confident now.

  


“Don’t you worry, I’m okay, I just need some sleep”.

Lena sounded so tired that Kara gave up. “I’ll let you sleep then, but if you need me, just call my name. I’ll be around.” And with that, Kara left Lena alone, hearing a little ‘thanks’ as her feet separated themselves from the balcony floor.

  


When she saw Supergirl flying out of her apartment and into the night, Lena grabbed her pencil and made two more little notes. ‘Call lawyer’ was one (in fact, she was writing all she could remember since the moment Metallo had taken her out of jail to give a statement), and the other one said ‘let Kara Danvers know how grateful I am’.

  


She left the iPad on the bedside table, lay back and let sleep come. She was so tired, and that was all she wanted to do. Sleep.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> so... there you go. i actually already planned something to continue it, but i don't promise anything, maybe i'll just leave it as a one shot. 
> 
> i'm sanverschild on tumblr if you feel like follow me, and comment to let me know what you think and if i should continue it or never try to write again. 
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
